ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisman
|image = PrismanIII.png |Human Host = None |Gender = Male |Age = 5700 years old |Height = Micro~2m~47 meters |Weight = Micro~85kg~35,000 tons |Home world = Land of Light, Nebula M78 |Series = Ike! Prisman |Type = Ultra |Fighter Type = All Rounder |Family = Unknown |Affiliation = Grandos, Spygar, Khan Digifer (enemies) Shugaron, Zaurus |Created by = Mao Wu Kong }} is an Ultra from The Land Of Light in Nebula M78. He stars as the main Ultra in Ike! Prisman. This character was created by Mao Wu Kong. Personality Prisman is a peace-loving, kind hearted Ultra who cracks sarcastic jokes sometimes, but nowhere as frequently as Shugaron. He can get nervous and panicky and can be reckless and violent, when his friends are in danger, as will be seen in Secret of the Crimson Killer. History MWK Multiverse Studying at a Ultra school, he came to Earth on an excursion when he was a child. One of the places they explored was Antartica, to see the different habitats on Earth. He wandered off and spotted a huge translucent, multicoloured rock, when he touched it strange energy surged through him. The prismatic energy mixed with his light and granted him strange abilities. He also became covered in crystals as a result. However, he suddenly had the desire to consume anything and everything, absorbing even living things as prismatic energy to increase his power. He was arrested and kept under close watch by the Ultra Brothers. One day Rainbowman appeared before him and offered to teach Prisman to harness the powers of each colour, though his forms turned out quite different from Rainbowman's. Some time later, when he heard the news of The Returning Ultraman destroying a prismatic rock, Pris-Ma, he felt somewhat sad. Thinking he was the last being to have such powers in the universe, he renamed himself "Prisman" after his multicoloured light powers and dropped his "Ultraman" title. Ike! Prisman Prisman was called into action to defend the Earth from Grandos, an alien prisoner who had escaped from his home planet and had plans to conquer Earth. Because it was initially thought that Grandos would pose very little threat, Prisman was not required to get a human form, simply staying in the Itomori Forest. However, after discovering that Grandos was more dangerous than expected, Prisman was told to stay on the Earth. Thereafter, he fought against Grandos, his follower Spygar, Khan Digifer, and the Kaiju created by them from the Kaiju 3D Printer. Over the course of the series he would receive help and advice from Ultraman, Mirrorman, Fireman, Ultraseven, and many other heroes. He would also fight various enemies, most of whom are allied with Grandos, including Invaders, Dark Go-Ne and the four Go-Ne Generals. After episode 3, he made friends with the kaiju Shugaron, who became his ally thereafter. Later, yet another kaiju joined his team, namely, Zaurus. Prismam then befriended the alien warrior Redman, but he was not what he had expected. Ike! Prisman Gaiden: The Zetton Army Alien Bat's creation gets out of hand. Ike! Prisman Gaiden: Revive the Emperor! A bunch of aliens try to revive Alien Empera, but will they succeed? Ike! Prisman Gaiden: Wrath of Dark Lucifer Dark Lucifer attacks with a a new army of Space Beasts. Crossover with Mirrablaze Prisman joined forces with Mirrablaze to fight Alien Titan, Red Meteor and Alien Nowar, who captured innocent kaiju to turn into Mechalators. Into the Ultra Space After the series, Prisman, along with Shugaron and Zaurus, appears in this giant crossover. Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Prisman appears in this crossover, being informed by Ultraman Zero about the threat of Kumasaga. Non-Cannon Ultra Hero Taisen! Prisman appeared in this giant chaotic crossover. Ultras started fighting against each other for some reason. In the prologue, Ultraman Ginga fired the Ginga Cross Shoot at Prisman, who absorbed the attack and shot it out in all directions. Victory and Ginga himself was killed by the beam. Soon after, Prisman also exploded. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis Prisman appeared in this chat role play in a restaurant with Blizzard, Legacy and Tiga in an Ultra Restaurant. A Gudon suddenly appeared and suggested having some Fried Twin Tail, before he was refused by the Ultra Cashier. Prisman suggested that the monster go to the Kaiju Sakaba, but Gudon was sucked into a random hole in the floor. It was revealed that that was an antlion pit created by Aribunta. The choju was quickly finished off by Tiga's Zepellion Ray, which prompted the monster's master, Giron Man to surface. After the kaijin dodged attacks with teleportation, he was killed by a combination of Prisman's Prism Shot, Tiga's repeated punches and finally a Legacy Cutter. Then, the true mastermind, Ultraman Dao revealed himself along with another choju, Doragory. Shining Shining Zero, Neo Xenon, Nerf, and Average also arrived and a battle ensued where Doragory was blown up and reformed. Prisman did not catch the rest of the fight, unfortunately. Profile Stats *'Height': Micro ~ 2m (human-size) ~ 47 m *'Weight': Micro ~ 85kg (human-size) ~ 35,000 t *'Age': 5700 years old *'Time Limit': None. Determined by Prismatic Energy use. *'Flying Speed': Mach 5 *'Home Planet': Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Form': None *'Weakness': Extreme cold/heat. Dimensional distortions. Extremely high voltage which is more that his tolerance level. Relationships *Mirrorman *Ultraman (Brother in arms) *Ultraseven (Brother in arms) *Ultraman Jack (Brother in arms) *Ultraman Ace (Brother in arms) *Ultraman Taro (Master, Brother in arms) *Ultraman Leo (Brother in arms) *Astra (Brother in arms) *Ultraman 80 (Brother in arms) *Ultraman Tiga (Brother in arms) *Ultraman Dyna (Brother in arms) *Ultraman Gaia (Brother in arms) *Ultraman Hikari (Friend, Brother in arms) *Zoffy (Brother in arms, Superior) *Father of Ultra (Superior) *Mother of Ultra (Superior) *Basically all the rest of the Ultras that I am lazy to add *Mirrablaze Body Features *'Prism Eye': Prisman can see over 200 kilometres if he concentrates. He can also see clearly in dark environments such as the sea floor and outer space. *'Color Timer': Prisman has a Color Timer that blinks when his energy is low. *'Ultra Prism Bracelet': A multi-purpose item that can perform various techniques and abilities. *'Prismatic Energy': Prisman gained prismatic energy from Pris-Ma, that merged with his light. Because of this, Prisman can survive on Earth without a human host, kept alive by the Prismatic energy. When this energy runs low, his colour timer will blink and he will lose the ability to grow giant if it is too low. When he rests, the energy will recharge. *'Ultra Prisms': The crystals on Prisman where his Prismatic energy is most concentrated. *'Ultra Armour': Like most Ultras, he has Ultra Armour which protects him from attacks. Prisman' skin is resistant to fire, lasers and the vacuum of space. It also lets him endure up to 100,000 volts of electricity, seen in episode 11, where he was unaffected by the Invaders' electrocution attempts. However, he is still vulnerable to more powerful electical attacks, such as those from Eleking. Forms - Red= Red Mode Prisman's crystals turn red. He gains physical strength in this form. First seen in episode 2. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. *Enhanced Physical Strength *Red Punch: A powerful punch which can stun, damage or kill enemies. *Asteroid: Prisman does a front flip, hooks his opponent's neck and charges energy to his feet and then flips the enemy. The results include neck breaking, decapitation or an explosion. - Orange= Orange Mode Prisman's crystals turn orange. He gains fire-based abilities in this form. First seen in episode 11. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. **Prism Fire: Summoned from the Ultra Prism Bracelet. *Inferno Blast: A linne of successive flames fired from his fists. First used against Graygas but was unsuccessful. *Flaming Charge: Prisman gets engulfed in flames and charges or dives down at the opponent. *Spinning Flame Kick: Prisman spins around repeatedly to create friction against the enemy that can cause a large fiery explosion. Used against the Light Fence Barriers of the Kingsauruses, successfully shattering it. Later used to destroy Super Gomora's rainbow barrier. *Orange Dynamite: Similar to the Ultra Dynamite. FlamingCharge.jpg|Flaming Charge - Yellow= Yellow Mode Prisman's crystals glow yellow. He gets increased speed and agility in this mode. First seen in episode 14. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. *Enhanced Speed: His speed increases to Mach 15. *Enhanced Agility & Reaction *Speeding Dash: Prisman runs around enemies at high speed while striking them repeatedly. The velocity increases damage dealt. SpeedingDash.jpg|Speeding Dash - Green= Green Mode Prisman's crystals turn green. He gains powers based on plants, nature and peace. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. *Green Comfort: A sparkling ray which has calming properties. GreenComfort.png|Green Comfort - Blue= Blue Mode Prisman's crystals glow blue. He has water-based abilities in this form. First seen in episode 8. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Shower: Prisman can extinguish flames when he clasps his hands together. First used to extinguish Kitty Fire's flames. *Blue Beam: A beam of swirling water. *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. - Indigo= Indigo Mode Prisman's crystals turn indigo. He has enhanced psychic abilities. First seen in Episode 31 Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. *Ultra Telekinesis: Prisman uses his mind power to move objects, attack, or cause pain to the mind of his enemies. First used to free Zaurus from Spygar's slime. - Violet= Violet Mode Prisman's crystals glow violet. He has electric-based powers in this mode. First seen in episode 22. Powers & Abilities *Ultra Prism Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet worn on his left hand. It can be morphed into various weapons. *Electric Beam: A stream of electricity fired from his hands. Can be enhanced by the presence of water or other electrical conductors. For example, it was used to kill Alien Acheron G4 after he had been sprayed by the Ultra Shower. *Violet Punch *Electric Asteroid elec.png|Electric Beam - Pris-Ma Armour= Pris-Ma Armour A form used by Prisman later in the series. }} Gallery Prisman.png Titlecardalt.png PrismanCard.png|Ultra Fusion Card PrismanRise.png|Prisman's Rise PrismanFigure.png|Prisman Sofubi Figure from Ike! Prisman Toyline PrismanVsRedKing.png Trivia *Astra originally took Prisman's place in the series Ike! Astra which was sort of a pilot series before Ike! Prisman *Prisman's concept of prismatic powers was originally used for Ultraman Spectrum, whose series series was abandoned, but when I wanted to rename the Astra series, I found that another Ultraman Spectrum page was made by another user, creating a strange situation. And thus, he is now Prisman. *The Pris-Ma Armour picture was made by randomly laying pieces of Pris-Ma over Prisman and putting a light rainbowy colour over everything. Series Ike! Prisman Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ike! Prisman Continuity Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)